The Wedding
by kaitlin1198
Summary: This story is about Cammie and when she gets pregnant again. It goes over the details of her wedding and what happens when Bex also ends up pregnant. Review and I don't know where this is going at all soooooo ...
1. Chapter 1

I didn't feel jittery at all, I didn't even have butterflies. I should, shouldn't I? Today is my wedding day. It has been two years since Zach and I got ingaged, almost two years since we brought a life into the world.

Even to me I looked stunning, and I don't say that very often. Macey and Bex, even my Mom and Abby, had pleaded to organize the wedding, but I stood my ground and told them it was my damn wedding, that they were not going to do for me.

I am not skinny yet not fat. I have muscular legs and arms, but am not some kind of superhuman person. My tummy is not flat but not jiggly, it is gently rounded I guess you could say. My bra is a size 36B so you have a general idea of what I look like. My eyes are blue, like my Dads. My nose is small, and very normal. Over all I am like the middle, not to this and not to much that.

My dress is simple yet elegent. It is white, with a hot pink band seperating the bottom form top. The top and bottom are both plain white, the dress is also strapless, it comes down too my feet.. I have no veil, my hair is simply straight. My skin is tan but not tan tan. The esembale is topped off with some hot pink converse sneakers.

Oh, there are the butterflies, or no those arn't butterflies. I reached the toilet right before I threw up. No I will not be sick on my wedding day, I will not.

After the wedding and crying, lots of crying. Zach and I were getting to go on our honey moon, of course our version of a honey moon was a stay in the wedding suite and a Hotel place.

Once we arrived and got unpacked we settled in taking naps here and there, pretty much just relaxing.

I threw up once after we got there, thank goodness Zach was downstairs getting our bags, or else I would be sentenced to bed rest with soup and sprite. The problen was I just couldn't figure out waht was wrong with me. I didn't have a fever I just puked a couple times.

Around 8p.m. we were both laying in the bed, "I want to go swim you wanna come?" Zach announced.

"Na, I might be down later."

"K," he said grabbing his swim trunks and leaving.

I was half way stood up when it hit again and I ran to the bathroom, this time I got a weird sense of deja vu. Just to double check I went down stairs, beign sure Zach didn't see me and bought a pregnancy test, but there was no way I could be pregnant right.

That reminded me of my child Madison I was glad to have a break but I still missed her so much, the reason I couldn't be pregnant though is because I am not ready for another kid at all. The reason I could be is because Zach stopped.. using, well, you know what, a week before our wedding, even though I diagreed.

I peed on the stick, waited five minutes and looked at the results, Oh no I am sooooo not ready to go through this ... again.

**Please reveiw and I think I cought up on things but incase you dont get it go back and read my other story Cammie and a What! Baby**


	2. The Wedding and The Gun

As I sat there tears silently falling out of me face I went over our wedding.

My dad walking me down the isle, crying, my mother telling me how proud she was and that she loved me. My friends, liz, macey, and bex, also known as my brides maids that were at my side the entire time.

Then the vowels Zach and his smooth perfect tone said, "Forever in sicknes and in health thorugh good, bad, and worse. For as long as we shall live and vow to love only one another," we had decied that our vowels should be uniqe in ever way possible because lets face it what is normal when you are in a room full of ex or current spies and there are over two hundred of them observing your every move.

Then it was my turn, my mind seemed to go blank and I forgot my own vowels, but Zach was there as always and he squeezed my hand just enough to help me get back into reality,"Forever in sickness and in health through good, bad, and worse. I promise for as long as we shall live to love you and no one but you," I ended but something was missing so being the Morgan I am, or was, I added, "I love you Zachary."

"I love you too, Ca, Gallagher Girl," he smirked and I was temped to slap him but the preist, who was also an ex-spy countined, "Now do you Cameron Ann Morgan and you Zachary Goode agreed to be binded by your hearts, love for one another, and commitment?"

"I do, I will," we both said at the same time, then slowly Zach slipped the ring onto my finger and I actually cried a litte, lowering my bangs into my face to hide it. He kissed me, locking his fingers togather on my lower back, while I locked mine togather on his neck where his hair line ended, then there was clapping and Liz crying and Bex laughing with Macey in the middle complaining about how I "fogot" to where waterproof mascara and how I messed up my blush.

After that I went back even further to the first time we got into our apartment, us laughing and singing to the radio like idiotic people, while unpacking. Then us sleeping in the bed with the green sheets I had bought my self. Then next day where I wore his sweats and tee shirt through the house all day. That was the day that our little girl said her first word which happened to be, "DaMa," which we counted as daddy and moma put togather. It was the place that she took her first steps from Momas arms to daddys arms. It was the place that I did paperwork. The place that I had made many memories in.

I finally remembered the time I left Gallagher. There was also crying there and a graduation. There was a bags under the eyes Zach and the puffy eyed me form the lack of sleep with the new baby. The were Gallgher Academy records broke, all by Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, and I. Then there was the legendary race, where you take all the things you have learned and try to make it before the timer runs out. We had two hours and thirteen minutes because that was the last record broke in nineteen seventy two. Bex, Zach, Macey, and I all made that deadline breaking yet another Gallagher record. I smiled all ofthose memories made me feel warm and gooey on the inside.

"Cam," Zach called finding me in the bathroom floor, "uh, everything alright?" He stuttered.

"I, I," I started crying, at least I wasn't sobbing, and handed Zach the pregnancy test.

"Look calm down, it will be okay it was okay last time beisdes we are married and older," He stuttered again.

"Zach I didn't know last time, but this time I know, I know I am not ready. It is hard enough to maintain a job and raise one kid, we can't afford one of us to quit working, we barley get by as is, and I am not ready," I mumbled, now almost sobbing, "Do you want antoher kid?"

"Well, whats done is done I can't change it," he looked confused.

"So you don't," I mumbled now completely sobbing.

Just as Zach was about to say something our hotel door opened, a random guy came in holding a gun pointed at our Madisons head, I Totally wasn't ready, I couldn't even protect the kid I had.

**I need help, I am stuck, what should come next? Revieiw i love to hear peoples opioins and constructive critisism.**


	3. Chapter 3

"No don't don't take our little girl," I said. In the background I heard a "Cammie Cameron it is okay," I open my eyes to see Zach holding me. What how did I get in the bed I wondered.

He must ahve saw the confusion, because he quickly explained," After everything you said you fell asleep and were having a nightmare. I awoke you because it seemed to be getting bad, are you alright?" He asked.

"You don't want our child?" I asked gettting a lump in the back of my throat, each one of my words cracking more.

"Cammie I would love another child, I love our kids they are always so pretty. I was trying to say that. I guess in a way I jsut wanted some you know us three time. I guess I will let it be us four time though."

I smiled happy to know he wasn't upset. "What time is it?" I asked, I should know the time spies don't loose track of time, but I guess newlywed pregnant parents do.

"Seven thirty in the morning," he said cheerfully.

"I'm starving," I said while in a yawn.

"Well then get dressed I will take you to get something to eat," he came and sat beside me I atuomatically noticed the smell and warned, "Get that cup away from."

"Ugh, no coffee, this sounds like last time you were pregnant," he whined.

"Zach do you ever wish you never had a kid?" I asked, curious.

"Would you kill me if I said, every once in a while," he said, being honest.

"No, I do too," I wisphered.

He came back over to the bed shirtless becasue he was in the process of changing his shirt, he took my chin in his hands and kissed me so gently it was as if I was so breakable I was made of feathers," I love you," he wisphered into my ear, taking his fingers and running them through my hair, then playing with the ends. I put my head on his warm chest.

For a while we just sat taking deep breaths, Zach playing with my hair and me listening to his heart beat, sure it was not romantic like a honey moon should be, but it was us being us.

Soon I opened my eyes to see the sun almost setting had I really been out that long, " I decied to let you sleep since you havn't really had any in the last well, while now, with the wedding," Zach announced sitting and the cheap hotel desk eating a banana, "you want one?" He asked.

"yeah sure," I said not thinking I sat up and stood up like I would on any other regular day only to remember that pregnant people are suppose to give themselves time to get up slowly and all, so I ended up running into the bathroom instead of getting my banana.

Zach was right behind me gathering my hair out of my face holding me up, "I stood up to fast," I said leaning against the side of the bathtub, I wondered what all has happened on this floor, ugh, I don't want to think about all the germs that must be on it.

"Ya think?" He grinned and I laughed, "Wanna try again?" he grabbed my arm and slowly lifted me up.

After that we checked out of the hotel, went for dinner, drove to Gallagher and got Madison (not telling my mother I was having another kid), and went home, accept my delimma once I got home was I couldn't sleep.


	4. Bex and Verifying

Zachs POV

Cam was suppose to go on a mission in Austraila on Monday, but after we arrived home on Sunday I called the director and I am switching places with her. She has a doctors appointment at 4 just to verify things, her doctor is going to be Dr Wolf like last time she was pregnant just because she is paranoid and only wants the doctor that she wants, or whatever. I am not going to mess with her about it because the last thing I want to do is upset her again.

Cammie POV

As I walk into the infirmary at Gallagher I see the decorations have been changed, I still don't know how I got all the way up here without my mother, Abby(the current Pre-Ops, which is code for eighth grade fake op class, teacher, it is also a new class), or seeing me.

"There you are," Wolf walked up to me," so what is new, what do you want to have checked today?"

"Ummm, uh, I think I might be having another baby, can we keep this quiet for now," I said fastly my words all jumbled togather.

"Why of course, we can," Wolf said.

Fifteen minutes later I was walking out with a Yes, I was having a kid.

Knock, knock, I tapped the door with my knuckles, "Who is it, we are a little busy now," Mom said.

"Cameron," I answered.

"Come in,"she said.

I opened the door to find we was Abby, Soloman, and her. They had papers cluttered all over Moms desk and on the couch.

"Arn't you suppose to be in Austraila?" Abby asked.

"Zach and I switched," I mumbled scanning the pieces of paper.

"Wheres Madison?" Mom asked.

"With Carter, she is babysitting," Carter lived in the same apartments we did, she graduated Gallagher with my Mother and is retired.

"Well what are you doing?" Joe asked.

I don't know why but I decied to say a lot of things and smush the I am having a child part in the middle so they wouldn't notice, "I am getting my wedding pictures, peanut M&Ms, calling Liz to see if she has got the DNA results back, buying a sprite, making sure I got the right set of green building blocks so I wont have to go back to ToysRUs, having another child and then doing last months paperwork, which I got chewed out for not doing the month before last, then taking a nap and not being able to sleep at night because if I take a nap then Madison has to take nap and if she takes a nap then I will be up till two in the morning playing "dollies" so NOT taking a nap, that is what I am doing," I finally finished almost out of breath.

"Wait," I turned to see a huge smile on Bexs face, each of her parents at her side, but I guess they had missed the important part, "I am going to have 2 necies," she said, I was a bout to say yes but it may be a nephew no neice, but she babbled on, "I haven't even gotten married or had a child and you are going to have 2, no fair."

"I'll share," I said.

"You better."

"Hey, I am not doing anything can Madison and I go the park and you can take a nap," she suggessted.

"No thanks," I answered, taking a seat in the chair by the windows.  
She came and sat on the arm of it, "but you said you would share," she probbed.

"Not today," I shot back.

"See no fair, Im hungry, wanna come," she asked.

"As long as there is no coffee or cinniomin involved, sure," I walked out with her.

"So nobody knows yet, but I lied in there," Bex informed me.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"I have a kid," she said and put her hand over her stomach.

"With who?" I gasped and my eyes widened.

"This random guy I met at a convient store. Serisouly Cammie, remember that guy that works for the CIA I told you we had been going out for about five months."

"Oh, Yeah," it dawned on me who she was talking about," how far?" i asked.

"Six weeks , I think. I swear I can smell every bloody friggin thing, it is so annoying," she gripped.

"The worst part is the last few months, you cry at everything weather you want to or not," I told her.

~~~~~~Two Months Later~~~~~

Rebbecca and I were both about two months pregnant, she was nine weeks, I was eight. Today we were having dinner at this huge house Macey owns and everbody was coming: Liz, Preston(Maceys husband-to-be), Macey, Zach, Rachel, Abby(Townsends fiance), Joe, Towsend, Bex, Bexs boyfriend also known and Conner, Conners father, Bexs Parents, my Dad( we established he was alive in the last story Cammie and A What! Baby), and finally me.

Bex, her boyfriend, and his father arrived jsut a few minutes before us. Macey looked like a supermodel, as always, and Bex looked good, but not her average beautiful, you could tell being pregnant effected her more than she woud let on. Conner was hot, I mean he was like B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l. Then Conners father looked like almost an exact replica of, no not Conner, but Zach, and I am pretty sure Bex noticed it too.

"You look pretty," Macey told me taking a Turkey out of the oven with hand becasue she had a half chopped tomato in the other.

I was wering a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of bllack boots that came to a few inches below the knee. On top was a black tank top and over that was a poofy sheer too big shirt with lace at the top.

"Thanks," I said helping Macey chop the lettuce, all Bex was doing was sitting, she looked tired. I am pretty sure I looked like that the first time I was pregnant too, and sure I was tired too, but I had had a Sprite and some Saltines before we left, that is my fix to any of my pregnancy problems, or Zach coming up to me and saying I love you in that ginuene way could cure anything.

As more people began to arrive bex pulled me into Maceys giant bedroom before saying, "We need to talk," I watched a tear fall down her cheek, was Rebbeca Baxter really crying, I had seen her vunerable before but Bex crying was something I had never witnessed.

"Bex," I mumured a little bit louder than a wispher.

She sat on Maceys bed, "What do I do? Conner isn't happy I am pregnant. My parents will hardly talk too me, they, we were suppose to go on this big mission for my twenty first birthday just like my mother and her father and his father had done. Conners Dad looks jsut like Zach which is the mystery I am trying to distract myself with. My grandpa, yeah you never met him, died a week ago. And then there is this other stuff." She said, I am really not good at this, I am the comfortee not the comforter, sure I can get a two year old to stop crying after she has skinned her knee or burnt herself on the stove which I told her not to touch, but when it comes to comforting Bex I am clueless.

I did what Zach does I held her and let her sob into my shoulder until I saw her mother at the door who came in and took over my job.

**I know I stop in the most random places whenever I get stuck I just stop and the next day I usaully have somthing, anyhow, PLZ REVEIW, if I don't get at least two more I won't continue, this is because, i have other, origianl stories to write, this is jsut for you guys and for fun, cuz I like to read my horrible drama stories.**

**My second biggest chapter ever**


	5. A Breakup, Maybe

Bex POV

My mother finally calmed me down when we walked aout everyone was sitting or standing in the living room and kitchen, Abby and Towsend were the last ones to walk in. Mom went to talk to Rachel, and I noticed Cammie was missing. I wondered up the stairs and down the hall peaking in the almost empty huge, family room. The only thing occuping the room was a Baby Grand piano, Along with Cammie and Zach who were sitting on the piano bench.

Zach was playing while Cammie sang in the most beautiful saprano voice singing:

If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you every step of the way. And I will always love you. I will always love you. You, my darling you. Mmm. Bittersweet memories, that is all I'm taking with me. So, goodbye. Please, don't cry. We both know I'm not what you, you need. And I will always love you. I will always love you.

I hope life treats you kind And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. And I wish to you, joy and happiness. But above all this, I wish you love. And I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I, I will always love you. You, darling, I love you. Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.

Very slowly Zach leaned over, put his arm around Cammie, and lightly kissed her on the head. NO Fair, I wanted to scream, nobody has ever kissed me on the head like that, Instead I clapped, "Bravvo," my voice echoed in emptiness of the room.

"Thanks," Cam said softly, I knew I looked like a wreck, I had washed all of my makeup off, my eyes were red, and I just felt worng.

"Lets go downstairs, I'm sure they are already eating," Zach sounded to try cheerful and like he hadn't noticed my blood shot eyes.

~~~~~~After Bex Arrives Home~~~~~~~

"So what would you like to so tonight?" She asks.

"Watch Football," He answers as always.

After three hours of the Packers, Colts, and Longhorns I couldn't take it, "Please turn it down or better yet off."

"NO," he sounded offended.

Suddenly for no particular reason fury surged in me and I was mad, "I said turn it off! Now, before I do it," I threatened.

"Get your butt to bed and leave the TV and I alone," He yelled.

"No I want to watch the TV, let me have the remote," I said louder.

"No you will not have the TV and do not get that crying look in your eyes becuase I will not deal with it tonight, for all I care you can call up your slutty friends and tell them your sob story you dumb, pathetic, mean, idoit, and if you don't shut up with the crying I will call you worse." He snarled.

I didn't mean to cry or even yell at that I blamed it on pregnancy and hormonal changes. I knew I wasn't sticking around here though. I went to the kitchen bar grabbing the black duffel bag I had packed for my mission on Tuesday, then I snatched the keys to my purple Mustang and ran out the door.

In twenty minutes I had arrived at Cams which I chose to go to because it was closest. I knocked on the door.

Cam opened it already changed out of her pretty clothes and into a pair of sweats one of Zachs shirts and her hair pulled up, she had a pen and Sprite in her hand.

"Bex are you okay," she sat the pen down and put her arm around me walking me over to the couch.

"Conner and I had a fight we got mad over the Tv, stupid right? He called my freinds sluts and me pathetic. We don't ever go togather, and I dont love him. Was it ever like that with you Zach?"

"I wish I could say yes, but no, he was always so under standing, I think it was because after I ran away that summer he always thought he would loose me so he thought he had to be sweet and smirky." I smiled at the word she choosed.

"I knew that we didn't love each other, but he is obnoxiuos, and we have only been living togather a month."

Zach POV

I walked in the living room to see Bex with tears in her eyes, "Are you done with paperwork?" I asked making double sure that I didn't look at Bex.

"Yeah sweetie, you think you can put it all back in the folder and turn the light off," she said.

"Sure."

Once I got done with that i went to bad leaving Bex and Cammie to talk about their girl stuff, only to be awoken at three a.m. when Cammie got in the bed with cold feet and madison, "she woke saying she had a nightmare," Cammie explained as I drifted off again.

**Thanks for all of your feedback and encouragement I like the honest opioins everybody. As long as you keep reveiwing I will try to post more each day, although due to school(not trying to make excuses) ro writers block it may be every other day. I am sorry it is sometimes hard to under stand, I go back and edit things until they make sense to me, if you don't get something I can elaborate or explain if you would like. Please keep up with the reveiws, I know the plot is all scatered but one idea lead to another and I was in a writing mood. It will probably stay in a drama way like this because I am not good at displaying action, but I am good at suprises. How about Macey getting pregnant? Or Abby? Maybe somebody has a wedding**


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~A week Later~~~~~~  
Cams POV  
Bex is taking it hard. The day after they had the fight conner brought all of her stuff over when we were out, he left a note saying: You're to complicated, find another boyfriend, and I want no part with your child I have better things to be doing.  
She was staying at Maceys since it was bigger. Her Mom nor Dad knew what had happen it was jsut us, the gang: Zach, Preston, Liz, Macey, and I.  
Today we went to the park with Madison and Bex saw this lady that was about eight months pregnant and the guy had his ahnd over her stomach at first she said she was going to rip their head off then she was almost crying mumbling about how she was never going to have that.  
I feel sorry for her and I really want to her to feel better, but I don't know how to help. I do know it is annoying get called at three or four possibly two in the morning with bex wanting to "talk".  
Who is knocking at the door at six in the friggin morning, Bex? Once I open the door I find Abby, Mom, and Grace, Bexs Mom, standing there.  
"Wanna have a girl day out?" Abby asked.  
"Just the four of us?" Grace said meaning the seven of us.  
"I would love to but Grace you need to talk to Bex."  
"Is she really that mean, I mean it is possible with her being-," I cut her off.  
"No, no, she is really emotional and, and, ugh, Conner broke up with her," I grabbed the note off of the coffe table and handed to them.  
"How long ago?" Mom asked reading the note.  
"Last week Bex didn't want me to tell you because she thinks you are mad at her, and it is not like she listens when I tell her that no matter what your parents love you, I think it just flies like right over her head or something."  
"Well do you think she would want to come we can bring it up later?" Abby asked.  
"Yeah, sure. She is staying with Macey event though she wants too stay with me but we don't have enough room."  
Lets go," abby said.  
"Zach I'm going out, will you watch Madison she should be awake at about eight, thanks," I yelled no stoppinf for him to answer me, but I did grab me sweater.  
The first thing Macey said, or a better word would be yelled, when she opened the door was , "April, April the 15th!"  
"Mind shutting the bloody hell up, now!" Bex yelled, from the kitchen table, slamming hand to the mute button on the radio turning off the Pop music.  
"Oh, Bex," she said while twirling to the kitchen, "Come on have some spirit here," she pretended to be a cheerleader and did a high kick.  
"I hate you people," Bex said slamming her door.  
"How long has she been like that?" I asked stunned that Bex could get soo mad, I had seen her angry and mad, but not like this, well there was that one time when I had hit the hair drier against the mirrior, that is what she looked like now scared-happy  
"I don't know maybe a couple days, I am starting to have a problems with the 'I wanna talk to you, Macey' at two in the morning, she calls too right?"  
"Yeah, this isn't just a break-up thing, is it?"  
"No, not at all, is it a pregnant thing?"  
I shook my head, nope, sure wasn't.  
"I'll go talk to her," Grace said.  
"No, don't, I want too, please," I was already walking to one of Maceys five guest rooms.  
I had no idea what to say or do when I saw Bex curlded up on the bed looking at a picture of Conner and alot of papers, which I saw conners father, Zach, Cathrine, and some other people on, what the heck was Bex uncovering in here.

**I know the chapter is not loong, but I promised to have a chapter ever other day? Sooo how many more chapters should this be, what should happen next? PLZ help me come up with an idea, thanks, Don't forget to REVEIW!**


	7. Girls Day Out

Cameron POV  
After a few minutes I asked "Bex," in the softest voice, "What is it?"  
"I don', know," she whispered, "This though, all the pictures, they are from my latest discovery," then she seemed to perk up, "See I knew something was off so when I went to this meeting, which you didn't know about, to see Jake, Conners father, were he profusely apologized for his sons behavior I took some of his DNA. Then after I made Liz do a DNA test she told me that they were some how related, I called Jake and he said that we could meet again, but how do I tell him he is some how tied to some one he dosen't know? And the better question how are they kin to each other?"  
"Bex I like the fact that you are still good at solving this stuff, but you know that is not what I am asking you."  
"Cammie he was my first real boy friend ever. You were this broke up over Josh, right? But that isn't the problem the scary part is that I have to be a single mother, I'll be byself, what happen when my child gets sick and I am in Paris, who will pick her up from school. Cam?" She swallowed, "I guess it just makes me mad, instead of crying I get mad, its what I'm known for."  
"Bex don't ever say you'll be alone, you have sisters. I'm sure that we can help and your parents will help. I even think that Tina would help or Anna, they don't go on missions and they live in town. You have parents and my Mom and Dad. Macey could probably get a limo with a choffuer to pick her up form school, wouldn't that be cool?" I asked.  
"Yeah it would," she still didn't look enthusiastic, "Cammie you got 12 yrs with your dad and now your getting more. My baby won't get any. She won't have a father to show her how to disable a bomb like you and I did. She won't have a father to get fake killed and then she won't be able to find out he is still alive again."  
"Bex, I see were you are going. Would she want to know she had a father that left you and her, that abandoned her, would she want to know she had a jerk Dad. I wouldn't and I don't believe you would either."  
"I don't see how you can always take a persons words and twist them around to make a person feel better, but thanks, I love you Cam." She smile, swagger back.  
"Now can we go have a girls day out?"  
Needless to say the rest of the day was followed by window shopping and shopping in Hollister, Foverever 21, Buckle, Victoria Secret (For Macey), Macey, Target, Forever 21, and a desinger store for Macey to buy Bex and I a pair of Miss Me jeans.  
The rest of the day also included dumb halariuos random conversation. Tailing a guy two miles just to find out he was going to buy a engagement ring. Us all squishing in a big photo booth meant for 3 people and making peace signs. It felt just like the town days used too, I missed those times.  
Bex POV  
Yesterday was fun, a total waste of my time, but fun. Since I had that talk with Cam I felt better more in control of myself and emotions. I was at Mc Donalds drinking a Coke even though the doctor said sprite helped with dizziness, that is probably why Cammie had either Sprite or a water bottle in her hand 24/7.  
I was mad, like pissed off, like foriuos with a capital F. Jake was suppose to be here thiry minutes ago, but no I don't see him, do you? After waiting five more minutes I was going to get up and leave. Then here walks the dark brown, muscalur man in. I wanted to stand up and shout about how it is inacceptable to be over half and hour late. I wanted to brake his shoulder and dislocate his ankle and the same time. Then I thought about Cammie and Madison, how Zach and Cammie hug each other and intertwine their finger, I took deep breaths until I was calm enough to where we could discuss matter much more major than being late.  
"I have some new to share with you, " I told him as he sat down.

**I know it is short, but I wanted to keep my promise to you. Also I think it is at a place that might leave you wondering. Comment on how you think they are related.. **

**PS Dont forget to reveiw**


	8. Chapter 8

Bex POV  
"Okay this is like extermly akward in young people talk. So do you, um, know any one by the name of Cathrine Goode?" I ran my words togather, he looked down at he floor then his face turned white and from the look in his eyes I could tell he was horrifed.  
After regaining his composure he said, "Um yeah we uh did something once and uh six weeks later she held a gun to my head and told me to get out or die. I know it is against protocal to not tell the agancey that but I I thought I loved to her. It was really just some dumb crush though. I never got around to telling the CIA, why would you want to know."  
"Would you ever want anything to do with her again?"  
His eyes got wide, "Are you insane. I wouldn't ever want to see touch or look at her or anything related to her."  
"Oh, Okay. Well uh maybe we could do this again, somtime," I said losing my left over courage.  
"Yeeah I think we should. Next time maybe you could bring that girl, Cammie, and Zach I think Zach and I would get along pretty well."  
Okay so maybe I shouldn't have brought we up, maybe just him, "Look there is something I am not telling you."  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Zach Goode is Cathrine Goode and yours child."  
"No no impossible."  
"You said you two did something," Bex pointed out.  
"Are you saying that nice gentleman is my son. Are you sure?"  
"Yes"  
He half laughed half smiled, yeah, he was happy, I think. "Next Tuesday, dinner or something, here?"  
I nodded.  
Cams POV  
Zach was being a jerk. Then again he was always a jerk when he spent the day with his "buddies" also known as Jocab, Edward, and Chris he was always a jerk.  
"Hey Cam Maddie and I are going for a walk, K?"  
"No you guys can't go for a walk, I just put her down to take a nap. I also want to spend some time with her."  
"Come on Cam who cares she can take a nap later and you can spend time with her later."  
"I have to leave on a mission tomorrow," I argued. (I think in real life agents can work till they are 5 months pregnant or something, IDK. In my version that is how it is going.)  
"Who cares, you'll be back," he was totally distracted by the TV.  
"I care, " I blurted louder than I intended and was immeditley apologetic, "sorry," I mumured as I felt tears rising. I had had a good contol over my emotions, much better than the first time. I guess it all floated to the top today becasue I was swamped with paper work and I needed to go buy bigger clothes(I was silly not to buy anything when we went a couple days ago, but I didn't get paid until today.) My head was killing me and I really didn't feel like taking anything, you arn't suppose to when pregnant. My ankle from when I sprain it last week hurt, I wore heels today. Madison took extra long to go to sleep and at breakfast she refused to eat anything but M&Ms, it took 2 hours to get any thing substaintionl down her.  
The tears were runing my makeup but I didn't care, it actually felt good to be crying even if there was no particular reason.  
"Cammie I so sorry, are, are you okay, " He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.  
I nodded event though I wasn't feeling okay and within a few seconds I was making my way to the bathroom from there I went to bed almost exhausted.  
Macey POV  
"Preston would you shut up and I have to leave," She scooled.  
Where did he go? Oh there he was now who was he meeting wtih. Oh come on Mace you should remember this without having to look. My delimma was that I culdn't remember I was to busy planning my wedding with Preston. Oh it is going to be white everything will be white green and of course my favorite purple or I might go with yellow, maybe a safire tone.  
My dress my dress white and and there will be sequins oh I can't forget pearls, I gotta have pearls.  
Now were is the guy off too.

**Dont forget to reveiw and thank you again for all the comments pretty soon I will be doing a AN where I can show you some of my favorite GG storyies by FanFics and also thanks people for reveiwing so review and I know I spell it wrong most of the time.**


	9. You have what, a wedding date?

**Cams POV**

Today was easy going. Madison is spending the day with her favorite person in the world, her Aunt Abby. Zach went on a two month mission starting yesterday. I am so glad I have nothing to do. I was suppose to go see Jake today but I called and canceled, he didn't care. I think he is scared of pregnant women most certainly when they are five months pregnant. Thinking of Jake brought me back to the time right after I got home from a mission about two months ago.

_Zach came and kissed my softly then picked me up and kissed me more for my arrival. "Uck, groosssss," Madison whined coming to hug my neck, "Mommy tell Daddy how to pix grill cheeses he messes it up. Also Daddy got me a pish." I similed at how cute her f's were. I did not smile at the fact that Zach had got her a fish, shes 2 for crying out loud._

_"Anyways I'm gonna go watch da tv, Moma I want you to play dollies apter you unpack," she skipped into her room gracefully and shut the door behind her._

_"Zach can we talk about your family?" _

_"Cam I killed my mother I have no family except for Joe."_

_"But you do," I said._

_"Like who?"_

_"Conners father is your biological father," I blurted trying not to hid anything._

_It took him a while to process it, but eventually he came aroung and agreed to it._

Now they are like best friends and he does not even act like a jerk after he vistis him, thank goodness.

I love the feeling to feel the baby kick when it isn't hard. I love knowing that I have a human being inside of me it give me sentimiantal pride or something. It is also scary.

**Macey POV**

Maybe I should get the exact replica of the one from the Breaking Dawn movie, it was gorgeous. Or I could get my stylist from New York to come up with something.

"Hello," I answer without looking at the caller ID.

"Are you in Roseville," Its Bex sounded scared, why would she sound like that.

"Yeah,"

"Meet me at the mall entrance in thirty?" She asks, "Cammie'll be there."

"Sure,"

**Bex POV**

They were walking up at the same time I had to say it and get it over with, "Okay guys I have," Sadly I never finished

"Oh a date you have a wedding date planned," Macey jumped in.

"No I have a the g word that I can't pronounce."

"What?" I ask not putting the pieces together.

"Diabetes," I answer, they both gasp.

**I went to my family reunion today so I know it is a little short. Plz review and if I have no homework on Monday or maybe tomorrow then it can make that list of shout outs and thank yous **


	10. Chapter 10 AN & Thank yous

**I want to thank all my reviewers and followers from all of my stories. Some of the main ones that review and followed a lot are: Tawny, LoudNProud, MrsJHerandez, xoxoGallagherGirlxoxo, Angel5899, Call Moi Crazy, Geekfire1234, SomethingsarebestleftUNSAID, bulletprooflambo, jazzworkman16, mrs-zachary-goode, x suck my blood x love ya x, Splendora- C.A.M- Mcgonagall, I'm yours for neva, photogirl5, Zammie88. And everyone else. I didn't want to type everyone and in case you are wondering, I see who has commented on either story more than once and put their name up here or who has ****Favorited (and/or) followed both stories go up here. I see I have many of the same people that follow both stories so thanks for sticking with me. Now on too the exciting  
**

* * *

Cammie POV

First Bex gets pregnant then a dumb guy breaks her to pieces and no diabetes That really isn't fair, I eat candy, Bex doesn't. I looked at her tired face that I had always known to be unbreakable up until a few years ago, now all I see is a tired lonesome woman.  
I tentively reach over and pull her into a warm gentle hug.  
Once I pulled back I expect Bex to cry instead she dully says, "I don't have any tears left," and give a short, choppy laugh.  
"So," Macey stuttered, "what are gonna do?"  
"Well it really isn't that serious it is life threatening if not treated properly, but as long as I am careful the baby and I should both remain healthy. Also it isn't something that will carry over to the baby or I once I have it, it should all be normal. I am going to stay with my aunt and uncle in London for a while since I can't work. I can work but I don't feel up to it, I made a deal with MI6 were after the baby is born I can have a four week maternity leave instead of six week and I will work double time for two months. The baby will stay with my aunt during that time. After I get done with over time and back to my regular routine I will bring her down here."  
Macey and I were too shocked to answer.  
"Guys I know you will miss me, but we can video chat, and talk on the phone. I will miss you too. For right now I think this is the best thing, okay? I don't know anything else to do. I am going to talk to Mom and Dad tonight. I have to go unless they can come up with a better solution. I leave next week."  
"I think you should go, if that is what you think is the best for you and your child you have to go," Macey said trying to sound encouraging.  
"I do think it is the best for the baby too, if I stay here I would work and there is always stress here, stress doesn't mix well with pregnancy, remember?"  
"Bex do whatever you need too, just promise I get to see you and my niece when you get back in town. Oh yeah and Bex your already thinking like a mother. I didn't start thinking like a mother for awhile, but you are sacrificing the choice to be a around friends for your child, thats what a mother is, your going to be a great Mom," I promised.  
"Cammie you think so differently, uniquely and thats why your awesome Mace no matter how sad you are you always say the nicest things too me and are never mean to your friends like you are to other people."  
"Hey when are you telling Liz?" I asked.  
"I told her yesterday. You guys really need to start looking for her a house and a job near here. It takes her three hours to get here and gas prices are high, well that really doesn't matter with Liz her car get 215 miles per gallon," Bex explained.

* * *

Zachs POV  
Madison hit the terrible two at one and nine months, "No no Maddie stop you better not do that," I yelled getting off the bench and grabbing the rock she was about too put in her mouth out of her hand.  
Then before I knew what she was doing she was in front of the swings, "Madison Allie you get back over here right," but it was no use a five year old had already hit her in the side of the head with his knee. I ran over too see if she was alright.  
"Maddie, you okay," I asked as she started whine, at least she wasn't crying.  
"I'm sorry, " the little boy that had stopped swinging said.  
"It's alright I should've watched her better," I said  
Madison walked over to the boy and took her small almost two year old fist then punched him directly in the knee not even bothering too cry about her swelling head right by her eye.  
"Och," the boy yelled, "that hurt."  
"Maddie you get over here he said it was just an accident and he said sorry." I scolded.  
Once she came back over she said, "I need some ice for my eye," sure enough it looked as if she needed ice. Had my little girl just got hit and then hit someone before telling me she needed ice, she two for crying out loud. This kid is not going to be normal.  
We went and got a Subway sandwich along with some ice and headed home. On the way home after she put her ice down she reached over as far as car car seat would let her and pulled out a file. "It goe 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 and so on no 5," she corrected.  
"Sweetie those are not how the numbers go they are a decodable code, don't worry you don't know what it is. How did you know all of those numbers?" I asked, because last time I checked you didn't learn them until preschool.  
"Moma bought me books remember well at the end op each page there is a number so I assumed that is how the numbers," each said still mis pronouncing the f. She really was going to be smart, like Liz smart.

* * *

**Reveiw(good or bad) your name might go up next time. Also I want to give a shoutout or whatever to photo girl 5 for accepting my idea and letting me have her story. Also Splendora for short for reveiwng quite a few times along with Tawny and I'm yours for neva. Also for I am yours for neva letting me co write with her i am thankful that people like my writing, so yeah thanks, bye. And check out my Youtube channel the link is in my profile, and let me know if you have youtube, if so then message me on Youtube and we can subscribe to each other. I know it was ridiculously long.**

**Longest chapter ever!**


	11. The Phone Call

**Cammie POV**  
"Guys," I said taking off my coat and placing it on the hook by the front door.  
I saw Madison first, "Momma momma a guy hit me wif his knee at da park and I hit him back. Den Dada got me icee por my eye," she was talking so fast that most of it was pisprononced. I got a good look at her eye and noted that it should heal in about a week or less.  
Zach came out from the laundry room with the clothes basket and started folding, I was so glad that he did this most of the time. "yeah it was really strange," he said.  
"I didn't even cwy," Madison said proudly bragging.  
"At least you're okay," I hugged her.  
"Hey do you lady's want to go to dinner tonight?"  
I gave Zach this crazy look that had sarcasm written all over it I hope he takes it as "Seriously, tonight, i just got back and I am 4 months pregnant."  
"Or not," he said.  
"Can I go to Elizabeth's house tonight," Madison asked. Elizabeth was a three year old they played togather and had sleepovers.  
"Sure," I said.  
~~~~11 p.m.~~~~~~~

Zach explained the whole thing to me and all the stuff that had happened. I laughed at parts and gasp at the number part.

"When do they let you off from work?" He asked at 11:10:49 p.m.

"Umm next week, this was my last mission for four months. Now I get stuck in the filing department, I hate that place all those people back there are is a bunch of slobs and they have files every where. I am too OCD to handle it, but I'll have to manage." I said.

"U'll do fine," he whispered into my ear while putting his arm on the back of the couch lightly touching my shoulders.

I don't remember what happened next whether we kissed or not, but I know that Zach carried my to bed because that is were I woke.

* * *

The following week was hard on all of us. Liz had a deadline, Macey had an extermly important mission, Zach left for two weeks, and Bex left for awhile. So I was left to take carry of Madison and our unborn baby...

Then I got a phone call, "Hello," I answered.

"Be aware," The chilling voice said. It felt like deja vu to be hearing it, but who was it. Out of nowhere the words, "Jump off of the fifth floor," came to me. I dropped the phone to the floor and stared at it, in shock.

* * *

**Anybody know why she was shocked take a guess and tell me what you want to happen next. Remember 2 review I only got 2 reviews last time and I had to ask for one of them. Thanks you Splendora(for short) for being the first one to reveiw the last chapter and also thank I am yours of neva of probably would have done the same but I beat her to it. Does anybody get that? I think it just makes sense to me. Anyhow just remember to give your your thoughts.**

**I now a little or a lot short.**


	12. Chapter 12

No its impossible thats crazy. Dr. Steve is not alive, my father killed him right after the big battle where Zach killed his brainwashed mother that was trying to kill me.

I was sitting head in my hands with my elbows on the table, I sighed heavily. Were they after me again? What the heck was I suppose to be aware of? What was I suppose to do? No Zach No Macey No Bex. I was about to let my tears go when Maddie came in,"Momma when can I go visit aunt Abby again. Isn't she at Gallagher today?"

Yes my daughter just came up with half the plan. So how do I explain it too them, will they believe it was really him?

* * *

It had been two hours since we arrive at Gallagher I was greeted by everyone then offered lunch. I had a discussion with the eleventh grade class about the correct counter survallience routines.

I was now sitting in Mom office curled up on the couch beside Dad, eating peanute M&M's.

"Dad, can we talk," I whispered.

"Sure, about what sweetie," he smiled, as the baby kicked I placed his hand on my stomach and let him feel it, his smile widened.

"I got a phone call," I said barely louder than the whisper.

"From who? Grandma,Grandpa?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Dr. Steve, I think," I gulped, most of the time I would hide all of this but I felt like the day you go sing the national anthem in front of all your friends teacher and 1000 other people.

"Thats not possible, but theretically speaking what did he say, if it could have been him, which it couldn't have been, not possible remember?"

I ignored the way he kept repeating that it wasn't true, "Be aware," I said, clearly confused.

"Okay well why don't you go see Madison I'll be back," He said walking out of the room.

Why don't I go see Madison? Because you are acting strange. I kept a safe distance form him at first, he made a phone call but I stayed far enough away I couldn't hear it.

After thirty minutes of walking towards town and into the park he sat on a bench. About a minute later a guy walked up. But no not just any guy this was Dr. Steve. What the heck?!

They then spoke in low voices and I was carefully getting closer to them the only part of the converstion I did hear was, "Next Tuesday, 9am meet me here, " My Father said.

So I would be back next Tuesday, first I had to beat Dad back to Gallagher.

* * *

**Okay i thought you could figure out it was Cammies POV. If you have Youtube then plz check out my channel and audition for the collab if you dont' but you know someone that does in between the ages 11 and 17 then ask them too. Anyway plz reveiw and Thank you.**


	13. Suspense, or what!

**Cammie POV**

I thought Tuesday would never come.

I am sitting out of my Dads eye sight now, I have on an earpiece which allows me to hear things from afar. I thought Tuesday would never come, now I just want it to be over. There is Dr. Steve walking up and sitting on the same bench as my Dad.

"What do we do," Steve asks. For the first time I notice he has an inoccent look to his face, he looks to be about 29 maybe 30. Who am I kidding? He brainwashed me and asked me to kill myself!

"We need to find a way to reveal it too her slowly," My father answers. I didn't like that way he used the word 'she' because I knew he was refering to me. Why do they need to reveal something to me? What?

"Maybe if we come right out and say it it might not be as bad, like ripping off a band- aid." Steve suggested.

"Look Stevey I know you want it bad and you need it for what is coming, but she can't handle now. Life is going good for her and I don't want to ruine it," My father expalined, but why did he jsut call him Stevey.

"But what if she is never able to handle it," He questioned.

"Then she never finds out," He stated simply.

"Mathew come on if I don't have her on my side I'll go forever."

"Look we'll think of something I am not letting you take the blame and, you just need to cooperate and we'll think of something."

With that they both looked at there watches got up I heard my Father whisper, "Next week," and left.

My God were they going to keep me lost forever? Well there is always next week. Yah, not!

* * *

**I know, the shortest chapter ever, sorry, anyway what do you think will happen? Can you guess? I may not be able to update till Monday thanks for REVEIWING.**


	14. Chapter 15, but really 14

On Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday I had filing to distract myself. On Saturday I had Madison who was at the independent stage. That Saturday she informed me that she was dressing herself 15 mins later she came out in purple leggings, a pj shirt, shoes on the wrong feet, and a blanket tied around her neck saying, "I am Sally the Super duper woman," and running around the house pretending she could fly.

"Now Maddie do you really want to were that out in public," I asked.

"Yes Mommy yes," She exclaimed, ecstatic.

I didn't want to crush her spirit so I said, "Okay you can wear if you put your shoes on the right feet."

Of course you probably already know the rest of the day was followed by kinds of strange looks from truck drivers to business woman.

* * *

On Sunday we let Maddie stay with Ms. Carter (like she does when I am at work during the week) after Zach got home. He took me out to dinner and we went shopping some comfortable shoes that I could wear since I had to stand no my feet most of the time in the filing room, my ankles swelled.

Then on Monday Zach went to a meeting that would last all day so I took Maddie to have a sleepover with one of her friends which ended horrible because she insisted to open the car door by herself and got her finger slammed in the door, so she got no sleep over.

Since I couldn't leave the house with Madison at home and she said that until her finger stopped hurting she wasn't going to leave. I think she put it like, "No no we arn't goin anywhere util my pinger stops hurting."

"Fine, " I stomped into the house pretend ing to be upset, "but it is _f-finger, _not pinger."

* * *

On Monday we went back to our regular routine.

And by the time Tuesday came around I almost forgot about, almost.

* * *

"We have to tell her," Steve said, "It is getting closer."

I was sick of this "it" and "the thing" so today since I was in one of my bad pregnancy moods I walked right up too them.

"What in the bloody heck is going on?" I snapped like Bex would. "First you have these dumb secret meetings and then next time you won't tell me what the heck i"t" is? And you should be DEAD so will someone tell me what is going on before I get mad, oh wait already am," I yelled, I wouldn't be surprised if my head was red and there was smoke coming out of it like in the cartoons.

They both looked shocked although I couldn't tell if it was because they didn't know I was following them or because I got so mad.

"Look we can explain," Steve said.

"What?"

"I am your uncle," he said.

"Why aren't you dead," I asked then went back, "Wait Uncle, uh?"

"Cam here is the long story short."

"He is my step brother. My father cheated on Grandma after they had me. Don't worry you Grandma knows, but she doesn't know about the baby neither does Grandpa. We just coincidentally met. Steve had to do all of that in order to make sure that the Circle believed that he was really part of the Circle. When it was over he took out a few under, under cover Circle workers. He got caught by the cops. If he does not have you on his side for it, the trial, he is going to get the execution penalty." Dad said laying it all out there like I liked it.

"Thanks for the truth, " I murmured and turned sharply on my heel walking away with the truth, confidence, and a decision to make.

**I know it is short but I couldn't think of anything else. So can we make it too 50 only about 7 or 8 maybe a couple more chapters left.**


	15. What is Cams secret

**This chapter pretty much goes nowhere and probably sucks but give it a shot. In my defense, I have to wake up at 5 am in order too go to all regions choir auditions so I have an excuse.**

* * *

For the most part the trail was horrible I was called up twice and only asked one question each time. Steve got 10 years of probation, a ten year suspend licenses, and a lot of other little privileges taken away. The main problem was that I was in the middle of the row and I had to get up those two times not mention the seven times I went to the restroom, I don't remember having to go as much last time I was pregnant.. Now I am getting Maddies party ready, she is turning 2 and insists that everything be purple and lime green, her new favorite colors.

"Mommy, Mommy, can we get another pishy for my birthday," she exclaimed happily.

"Well see," I said picking up some magazines off the table and dropping them on the floor. I was finally six months pregnant and with this big stomach it would take forever to pick them up.

"Here Momma," Maddie said handing them too me.

"Thanks," I replied.

"I'm your little helper, right?"

"Yes you are," I said playing with her hair and going into the kitchen.

"Mommy?"

"Yes," I said hanging up streamers.

"When will Granny be here. Where is Daddy with my green cake I wanna see it." She said clapping while jumping up and down.

"In a little bit. And Daddy should be here any minute, K?"

* * *

"Shes got more energy than any of us," Zach said helping clean up.

It had been a blast to visit with everyone and Bex video chatted with us, but i was exhausted. I went to sit in the kitchen chair.

"You alright," Zach asked.

"Yeah just a little dizzy," I said telling the truth.

"Why don't you go lie down," He suggested.

"It only eight, that's why. Can you finish," I said pointing at the dishwasher.

"Of course," He smiled.

"I'm gonna go read to Maddie," I said.

* * *

**Zach Pov**

Was she keeping something from me? No but i was keeping something from her. I might not be there when the baby is born. I have to except the mission to get the raise to get the promotion. Macey knew about the offer but hadn't said anything to Cammie as far as I knew. I wanted to go on the mission. If I went on it and got the raise it would double my yearly salary to 139,000 which is a lot. If you have ever heard the term 'you don't work at the CIA for money' its true.

If I took the mission then Gallagher Girl could take extended maternity leave and I wouldn't have to do as much office work also I could get in even higher ranks that way I couldn't retire 2 years earlier.

Things were going good at the house, with Maddie, and I try to make it a stress free place not talking about any CIA work or mission related things. She could pretend things were fine but I saw the way she hesitated when she kissed me. Why had she isolated herself unless... no way how dare I let my self think that. There is no way Cammie would cheat on me.

I quickly shook the thought away and finished with the dishwasher.

* * *

**Its not amazing I had a much better chapter but it ended up getting deleted and I had to post something. So the reason I haven't updated is because I was reading a very dramatic fictionpress named METAMORPHOSIS and it is super long, 200,000 words. I even cried in a few spots. So go check it out but before you do that- yep thats right- REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Zach POV**

I had to tell her soon. The director needed a yes or no about the mission and soon. It had been two weeks and Cam still wasn't acting the same. The only time we talked was if it was about Maddie and a for the last night she has came home with a blotchy face, red eyes, and tear/ mascara streaked face. I tried to discuss it at breakfast this morning but she would have none of it. She made an excuse to leave.

It is nine at night and I am worried she never ever forgets to kiss Madison good night except when she can't because she is on a mission even then she always calls or texts and tells me to give her a kiss for her. But here I sit waiting for her to come and Maddie is in bed. The hardest part was when I got done reading Maddie her night time story.

_On my wait out she whispers, "Daddy?"_

_"Sweetie?" I ask going to turn on her little purple heart shaped night light._

_"Wheres Mommy, I wanna her to kiss me goodnight."_

_"Oh Maddie, sweetheart, I don't know but here go, " I said and kissed her on the forehead._ It had hurt for me to tell her that. She may be two but she is smart and she knows that her Mommy isn't at work, she knows that our Gallagher Girl should be home.

I hear the squeak of the door and jerk my head up. Trying not to yell I said, "Cameron do you have any idea how worried I have been. Where the _kuzimu _have you been," I immediately regretted saying it. Her eyes eyes automatically swelled into tears combining with the ones she was crying when she walked in the door. I didn't really think about what I was doing as I grabbed her into a hug murmuring "I'm sorry," and "It's okay."

After about five minutes she had finally reduced to small, silent tears.

"Zach, I love you," She whispered a moment later.

"Cam, I love you too. Please, I am begging you, tell me what is wrong. Why have we grown apart? Are, are you cheating on me?"

She smiled slightly biting her lip and said, "Why would you think something so foolish. Of course I'm not cheating on you." She said, nothing more.

"Well," I prompted.

"Well I just told you I am not cheating on you," Her eyebrows went up like she didn't know what to say.

"Then what is our problem, Gallagher Girl look at me, I'm trying to be there for you like last time you were pregnant but I can't if you avoid me and don't talk to me, please Cam, what is going on?" She didn't answer me and she got that look in her eyes, that scared look that made her seem so innocent, "Come on I love you and I know you love me too. I'm going to be there for you no matter how bad it is. How much worse can it get your uncle brainwashed and tried to kill you."

She looked in too my eyes, her lip quivering, "I need to tell you something."

* * *

**What do you think, you will get a shout out in the next AN if you can tell me what the word, kuzimu, means and/or what language it is in. The next set of shout outs comes once I get 50 reviews and I am really close. So what do you think her (BIG/little) secret is? Doubt you'll guess correctly. Thank you: readers.**


	17. Tears

_She looked in too my eyes, her lip quivering, "I need to tell you something."_

**Cams POV**

How would he take it. Would be mad? Scared? I felt so vunerable, alone. Maybe he would understand. I decided to just drop a hint at first, "We need a new house."

He half chuckled, "Why," his smile now apparent he thought this is was my secret.

"For the baby," I answered knowing it was only half of the truth.

"We can turn our office into a room," He suggested still not getting it.

"Okay that isn't going to work," I mumbled under my breath, "How pregnant do I look?" I asked standing up and moving my too big shirt up.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked.

"Just answer," I sighed.

"I don't know like how you did at nine months last time," He guessed, "So what?"

Dang it he still didn't understand.

"I need you there when the **_baby _**is born," I stressed the word 'baby' since it still wasn't the truth.

"Oh about that ...," He trailed off, "do you know? Is that why you are ignoring me?"

"Know what?" I asked hoping to change the subject and I really didn't know anything.

"I got a big promotion at work along with 5 other people. I get to earn double as much money, not as much paper work, and I can retire earlier."

"Really you have to take it," I said with excitement in my eyes, but would he be with me when I went into labor.

"Whats the catch?" I asked.

"I leave on a four month mission in four and a half weeks," He sighed.

"Absolutely not," I scolded.

"Cammie you can have extended maternity leave with the baby and it would be give us more money to by that house you want," He said trying to cheer my teary eyes up.

Then it was like something inside of him clicked and he couldn't put the pieces together so he was left very confused by all of my question and scattered statements.

"What does a new house, how pregnant you look, and the fact I have to be there when our child is born have to do with this secret. Seriously I am utterly confused and want to know what the problem is please," He begged.

"We aren't having a baby we are having babies," I muttered.

"Uh," His jaw dropped but I went on, "Zach remember after your wedding how I told you I wasn't ready for this I meant it and now I have two kids I'm not ready for. I I need help, I am so lost and and," I couldn't finish the sentence. I gave up and began crying for the third times tonight. I hate pregnancy hormones, a lot.

"Cammie come on look at me," Zach said wiping my side bangs out of my face, "look I never said I had to take it. It's alright you have me," He had regained his composure from before. He hummed and then he sang everything from the Mocking Bird lullaby to What make you Beautiful by One Direction while rocking me. I fell asleep listening to the beating of his heart. I guess in a way that soft humming sound really does help put you too sleep like it sticks with you from the time you are a baby, kind of like breathing is involuntary.

I also believe in the term, "everything will look better in the morning," because how worse can it get. It could be worse I guess Zach could choose to go on the mission or even worse than that Zach could be dead.

* * *

**AN: Sorry of the ending and everything past the first half. I couldn't think of anything and this is all i could come up with sooo What do you think? Review and give me ideas I'm running out.**

**Thanks,**

**Kaka**

**P.S. I really like the Macey story a friend of mine wrote it, plz, go check it out. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Rachel POV**

Its not fair we have to do all of this paperwork, and I don't even work at the CIA anymore. I am taking a break, hey were are my M&M's there they are. Cammie loves peanut M&M's I should really give her a call I haven't talked to her in since Maddies birthday. _Knock knock knock._

"Who is it? Just come in."

"Hey," Zach said surprising me, I hadn't expected him.

"What brings you here today. Is everything okay?" I asked wondering if he knew that I was referring to Cam.

"I need some advice."

* * *

**Zach POV**

Was this a mistake, probably. I should have just confronted Cammie. I didn't know what to do. Was there a right or wrong decision? I really wanted to go on the mission but seeing that look on here face I pushed the thought out of mind. I needed to know if I could go or not with out asking Cammie. I needed a woman who knew Cammie and girl feelings which you think I would understand by now. I do understand girl feelings just not pregnant girl feelings. So this is how I found myself sitting on Rachels couch at two in the afternoon.

"What kind of advice?" She asked.

"Well let me just tell you the whole story. Cammie told me she wasn't ready for a child when she found out she was pregnant. Now she found out that it is twins and she is really overwhelmed. I got a promotion at work and she doesn't want me to go. What do I do? I need to go on the mission but I won't be able to be there when the babies are born."

She thought for a minute before saying, "Look you do what you want to. Even in marriages with decisions like these you need to do what you believe is the right thing. If you want to go then go. Did Cammie tell you she wanted you to be there when the babies were born. And Oh my goodness I can't believe that I am going to be the Grandma of twins."

"She told me that she wanted me to be there. And she told me she needed me. Today and last night she was clingy."

"I was like that when I was pregnant, wow what a long time ago, anyway one minute I would be all clingy and mushy the next I wanted you out of my sight and I snapped at people then regretted it and started crying."

"Well thanks, Ms. Morgan."

"What have I told you about that."

"Thanks, Rachel."

* * *

**So in the next week the babies will be born and this story will be coming to a close. Remember to check out the poll on my profile so you can be a part of the baby names and if you don't like any of them then send me a name you do like and I can add it to the poll. Also I really want 50 reviews and we are sooooo close. The last and final chapter will either be the thank you chapter or the prologue. I had a much better chapter written but I pressed some button and it went back to earlier and I didn't have the story saved. Review.**


	19. I am going

**Cammie POV**

Where the heck is Zach he said he was going to get his sweat shirt from Zach and coming back. He better not forget my peanut M&M's.

"Hey," Zach said walking in the door. He is so practical just comes waltzing in our room without even knocking it makes me want to punch him.

"What?" I asked sounding conceited to say the least.

"Sorry, here," He handed me the M&M's, yah a big bag. There was akward silence finall Zach broke it by saying, "I going."

"What?" I asked. Walking into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"ON the mission." He said.

What! How could he?

"Maybe we should sit," I suggested not feeling to well.

"Look Cam you have friends and family they will be there for you its not every day people get this kind of chance."

"What? This kind of chance. Its not everyday that you get to see your twins born either!" I thrashed. He looked a little scared like he thought I would cry.

"Look Gallagher G-,"

"Don't call me that," I whined.

"Cam let me exp-,"

"No I don't want your explaintions. Get out of my house! Got it! You get till the time I get out of the bathroom. When I come out you need to be gone. Understand," I yelled trying not to scream at the top of lungs. I felt like I was on fire. I saw not just mad I was furious, I was Pissed Off.

When I walked out he was gone. It was only then when I realized how big of a mistake I had made.

* * *

**Zach POV**

Why would I choose here. OUt of all the places I chose to come here.

"Who is it?" Macey answered opening the door.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Soo," I began.

"Soo," She reapted.

Finally after a few more second of akward silence she sighed, "Why you here."

"It's just that Cam and i had a fight. She yelled I was told to leave. It was after I told her that I wanted to go on the mission and wouldn't be there when the babies where born. Wait do you know we are having twins," I said.

"Yes I know."

"Well can you tell me what to do. Can I crash here tonight."

"You realize how bad of a friend I would be to Cam if I let you stay?"

I nodded.

"Well," she sighed, "Get in here."

* * *

**What do you think not too bad. I wrote it in five minutes. Also please go look up my fictionpress becase I really want to get somemore readers. If you are interested in any of my other stories on here like the Spy one, Orphan, or Twins then please go check it out. Also gues what we are only four reviews away, Yah. And "We are never ever getting back togather" doesn't apply when it comes to Zammie, get it?**


	20. 50 Reviews!

Thank you so much for 50 reviews! I'm really Happy :) :) ;)!

I want to individually thank all of my constant reviewers who are:

**Wouldn't-want-to-be-anybody-but-me also known as Hummus and the author of Macey or I'm-yours-4-neva**

**Call Moi Crazy(Check out her story Wake Up Zachy)**

**Splendora C.A.M McGonagall(Check out her story Alone)**

**Shimmery Diamond**

**Guest**

**Cameron R. Goode(Check out her stories)**

**PrettyLittleGG**

**KtClaire99**

**xoxoGallagherGirlxoxo**

**zammieandmakorra**

**KrazyKid500**

**girlonfire68**

**Dark. Angel. From. Above**

**G**

**Z**

**Also anyone I overlooked I tried to get all the reviewers and most of the same people reveiw so I think I got the majority of them. Remember to go to my profile and check out the poll. Also send me good ideas for another story. Sorry I didn' finish with the ;go check out stories thing; I have to clean my room or I dont' get my 20 dollors**


	21. Chapter 21

**Macey PoV**

Zach and I had been talking for a while. All we talked about was Cammie, Cammie, and more Cammie. I was sick of Cammie. I soon started to zone him out, that was when I realized how dreamy his eyes were, how he had perfect cheekbones, and his hair, my gosh it was like stunning. I knew that Preston made out with other girls, and as long as I could tel he wasn't lieing when he said he loved me I was okay with it. Since Cammie was mad at Zach it shouldn't bother her if I grabbed his shirt and kissed him. No I can't this Cammie and Zach, this is Zammie, I would be a horrible friend. Before I could stop myself I just did it. I kissed Zachary Goode. What?!

"Macey what the? What were thinking!" Zach yelled at me.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Zach this stays between you and I, understand?"

Zach nodded.

**Zach POV**

It was two o'clock in the morning and I could barely sleep. I had to keep one eye open in order to make sure Macey's lips didn't end up on mine. I still don't know how, or why, she would kiss me. I heard the soft ring ring ring form inside my bag.

"Hello," I said.

"Zachary Morgan your mission is going to begin early, please be at the jet loading docks in one hour." The voice said before hanging up.

I guess Macey had gotten the same call because she was standing at my door, "Here," She threw me a small thing of toothpaste and a toothbrush, "didn't figure you had that. Anything else you need?"

I shook my head, "Thanks."

We were on the jet fifteen minutes before boarding.

"So what are you going to do about Cam?" She asked buckling her seat belt on the row across from me.

"Nothing for now. Although I once remember taking charge of a mission so the director could stay home with his sick child. Maybe I can get a favor or two called in."

"When is the baby due?"

"January 22nd. Since we know the exact date of when she got pregnant like we did last time. Like last time it is a guess that it will be two weeks early according to Dr. Wolf she said every pregnancy is different so you never do really know."

"Oh, Okay. Well do you have any names."

"A couple Mathew Zachary or Samantha Abigail. You see we wanted something that we could make a nickname for since all of us have nicknames. You can shorten them to Matt and Sam. I don't really know whatever Cammie chooses."

"Do you want to be there when your children are born?"

"Yes, more than you could ever know. But Cammie really really misses the kids when she has to go back to work. If I do this mission I can get the promotion. I can get her extended time off, we can get a bigger house closer to Gallagher, ever since I found out it was twins I have had my eye on this one out in the woods only five miles from Gallagher and ten minutes to Roseville city limits. It needs to be close to Roseville because if we want to live in it more than three years than it needs to be a short amount of time from the school that Maddie will be going to. Also we spent like 20,000 on Maddie the first two years she was alive so if you have two kids it 40,000 and then also Maddie. That would be one fourth of what Cammie and I make now. Then there is bills, babysitting fees, gas, college funds, tax."

"Wow maybe if you would have told that to Cam she would've understood. You seem to have it all figured out, don't you?"

"I try," I sighed before falling sleep.

* * *

**I know not my best but still, so reveiw and thanks Faith(i think) for telling me I am a talented writer. There might not be much because I am loaded with home work this week, but expect to see more this weekend.**


	22. Chapter 22

Today should be very sad. We had captured the Circle leaders. But it should, and will, be sad. Today is my Dads funeral. The small one that Joe, my mother, and Abby with the help of the Baxter's organized. It would be sad because we all miss my Dad. I think the new perspective I got at Grandma Morgans might help though. I found a good way to think about it. Like in the movie Soul Surfer where even though she looses and arm she finds the good in things.

The funeral is going to be held here at Gallagher. Where all the students. Most of my mothers and Abbys graduating class will be there. All of the people my Father worked with. And of course spies that knew him.

"Are you ready?" Bex asked turning to me and back to the mirror.

"Yeah, but I want to go find Zach."

Bex nodded. I think she was jealous. Since that time in the P&E barn Zach and I have been closer than ever I even told him about what I settled on at Grandma's. The theory I cam up with. Don't worry, you'll find out.

"There you are," I said turning the corner to the Library, "What are you doing?"

"Just walking. You look pretty."

I looked down at myself. I was probably the only one not wearing black. I had picked a small, short, short dress. It was light pink and had a flower pattern sowed onto it. I then put on a pair on black leggings, black and silver flats, a business-type black jacket, and a lot of silver boby pins. My hair was strraight, with side bangs, that I had pinned back.

"Thanks. I didn't want black you know depressed, gothic, emo color."

"Come on."

The only way I could describe the first five minutes was bleak, weary, deprssed. Every one I looked at looked sad. For once my Aunt Abby and Mother allowed themselves to cry openly. Even Joe spread a few tears final the moment that she had been waiting for arrived. "Would anyone like to speak or give their condolences to Mathew and his family." Nobody stood except me. I walked confidently to the stage and had an added bounce in every step I took.

"Hello," I said into the mic I had in my hand, standing behind the podium. "So some of you know me as Mathews daughter. Some call me Cameron, Cammie, or Cam. I have been called the Chameleon before. I'm called Squirt, sweetheart, Ms. Morgan. My personal favorite in Gallagher Girl I don't remember who stated that one," I fake coughed,"Zach."

"When it come down to the real word though I am a human. Some people think spies are like super heroes They aren't. They might never admit it but even the best spy makes mistakes. Because in the end we are only humans. So I hope I am doing good I'm really just winging this. My father was by no means the best, no one is, he could've been out numbered, he might have made a mistake. Some one once told me that in exact words he was answering Mick Morrisons question 'In the business if you need a gun its probably to late for one to do any good. On the bright side maybe they'll bury you with it-that's assuming get to be buried.' Then of course I knew he was talking about my Dad he added, 'the lucky ones come home even if its in a box.'

Well lets just say that I bet you girls of the senior class remember that, our first day in Cov Ops with our new, hot, teacher, I do, word for word. Everybody had their eyes on me and for the ending of his speech he added, 'Get good ladies, or get dead.'"

I took a deep breath and continued, "Believe it or not this speech does have a better point than me wanting to claw Mr. Soloman's eyes out. I may have written my first Cov Ops report during the tenth grade but this, if you know what i mean, didn't start until the eleventh. In a way I think my Dad dying helped me gather the strength to beat the Cirlce. I do know that if it wasn't for him and me constantly reminding myself it was for him I would went and hid under a rock and never came out a long long time ago.

Right now I do miss him, of course, but I don't want myself to cry. He loved to see me happy and he always said that the best part of his day was when he could some home and find me smiling. He died to protect me, and to make the world a better place. He knew it was dangerous, he knew it was life threatening, yet he did it anyway. He was never afraid to stand up for what he believed in. So therefore I want to be the way he liked to see me. I want to stand up for what I believe in. And if I ever had a choice in how I could die it would be for someone I loved. So do I even get a single clap or good job Cammie. That guy has the speech in front of him and I just came up with it off the top of my head."

I don't know what I expected. A few claps. I got way more. I got a standing ovation, cheers, and a 'Go Cammie' chant by the 7, 8, and 9th grade.

"Now I wanna have some fun, " I declared,"Bex, Macey, Liz,get up here."

Needless to say the day went perfect. We listened and sang WE Are Never Getting Back Together, Wild Ones, Rolling in the Deep, Want U Back, and more. Around two o clock', the funeral started at noon after lunch, Zach walked on stage, grabbed my arm and pulled me back stage.

I had no clue why he got down on one knee and said, "Cammie you were my first kiss and so much more. Spies are constantly in danger, they have to act fast. Will you Cameron Ann Morgan be so kind to marry me? We can stay engaged for like ten years or whatever but please just where the ring and tell me you love me."

My breath shook. I was so happy I thought he would never ask. "Why would I want to stay engaged ten years Zach? Yes, yes I do love you. And seriously I want to get married next year or better yet we can elope right after graduation, but if my Mom finds out she might kill us."

Zach just smiled and kissed me. I lost track of time after two minutes. Eventually we finished kissing and looked at the time it was only two thirty.

"Where did you go?" Macey asked.

"Ya know, just to chit chat."

"Did you take our friend to Mars?" Bex asked seriously. We all had on mics so the audience sould here us.

"No, I took her to Venus," Zach answered and they stuck their tongues out.

"I don't get what you see in that just promise me you'll never marry it."

"I'm already one step closer Baxter."

"What did you just say?" Macey asked.

"You caught it?"

"Uh," Bex asked.

"He just said Cam and him were engaged."

"What?!"

"I told you not to tell them, what part of keep your mouth shut do not understand?" I asked Zach.

"All of it," He said not missing a beat.

"What just a sec your engaged so what are you going to be next that we don't know about?" Bex asked.

"Well.." I said wanting to tell them her little secret.

"Yes?" Zach said.

"Pregnant?" I said in question form.

"UUH?" Zach, Macey, Bex, and Liz all said at the same time.

* * *

**Sorry for the end it sucks I know. So I got the speech thing from Soul Surfer, Twilight, and the My Secrets video on youtube by Kaigerz44 whos mother committed suicide. so review it is my first ever one shot. Okay so I know that this is not a chapter but I didn't get any reviews after like 3 days so I decieded to put this up as a chapter and take it down later**


	23. Abandonment and pain

**Zach POV**

I kept checking in with Macey. They had been texting for awhile. She said that Cam had been really sorry, which made me feel terrible. Then Macey said that Cam didn't know what possessed her to tell me off like that, which made me feel like an idiot.

Today I got my hand on Maceys phone and decided to text Cammie.

Me: What are you doing?

Cammie: Moping my tears

Me: Uh?

Cam: Crying w/ Mad.

Me: Why

Cam: What if Zach never comes back to me? Maddie said she misses her Daddy, I miss him soooo much.

At that my heart seemed to drop. I had trying to persuade the director into letting me go when Cammies water broke. His answer was, "Now, then you won't get the promotion. In order to do this job you have to shove away other peoples feeling and yours. You have to get the job done."

It felt like I was back at Blackthorne then he had added, "That don't mean to be cold and ruthless it means to be strong and to help your country."

Me: He'll come back, I promise.

Cammie: I haven't even got the nursery ready. I really scared. I had Mom and Abby as a babysitter while I finished school last time. I had an excuse to not wake up in the morning. Now it'll just be me and double the crying.

Me: You'll still have them.

Cam: But, but I want my husband :(. PS not helping

Me: Sorry

Cam: I'm hungry txt you later.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

Zach is insane. I knew it wasn't Mace. Macey Mc Henry would never ever text like that. She abbreviates and uses like ten smile faces. Dumb, how dumb. I moaned as a sharp pain stabbed my side. No way I could not go into labor now. I wasn't due for almost three weeks. Luckily the pain subsided and there were no more the rest of night.

"Get in here and eat right now," I said as my side slightly started hurting. This was just a slight pain, nothing to worry about I told myself. The pains continued on though the morning. Madison wanted to be stubborn and cocky but I finally gritted my teeth and told her, "Mommy is **NOT **in a good mood. do what I ask so we can go see Grandma and Grandpa," And the doctor, but I left that one out.

Bye the time we got into the doors of Gallagher they had gotten a tad bit worse, but no closer together which is a good sign, right.

"How have you been?" Dr. Wolf asked.

"I could be better, " I admitted.

What is a matter?" She said grabbing a clipboard and drawing swirly designs into it.

"Zach is at a mission. He will be when I go into labor. We got into a fight. Like nothing physical but I wasn't in a good mood because I hadn't had M&Ms all day and I yelled at him to get out of my house. And he did," I sighed jumbling my words together, "Och." I grabbed my side.

"How long have you being oching?"

I laughed a little, "Well a lot for about a second last night and then a little about every fifteen minutes since this morning."

"Let me see, " She ordered.

Finally she sighed, "Cam how many times do I have to tell you to always call me and tell me these things. I'm afraid this isn't going to be like last time you were pregnant. You're going to have to endure the contractions, it should be fun," She smiled sarcastically.

"Wait, I'm,"

"Yep."

My face showed shock, but my heart felt abandoned.

* * *

How did I do.?


	24. Chapter 24

**6 Hours Later**

Wolf POV

She told me not to go get her mother but I did anyway and her mother brought Abby.

I was in my office when she screamed for the first time in six hours, since she arrived, I have to give her credit she is tough. Since it sounded bad I went to check on her, "You alright?" I asked.

She gritted her teeth, "If one more person asks me that I will break there neck. Understand," She yelled.

Rachel, Abby, and I nodded slowly.

"Now Wolf tell me when you can get this thing out of me." I nodded and then I examined her.

"About tow hours, hard to tell. We have to wait until you are ten cm and you are seven now." I said.

She sighed and said, "I need to tell you," She was cut off and she grabbed the handle of the hospital bed keep her teeth clenched. She may pretend she is tough, but I could she the pain in her eyes, I suppose toughness is by how much pain you can endure without letting other know though.

Before she finished the contraction Abby asked, "Shouldn't we call Zach?"

She caught her breath and ignored the pain as she lightly said, "I guess you could, but if you call him I will kill you. Remember nothing can interrupt him on this IMPORTANT mission."

Abby looked confused but Cammie kept going, "We had a fight about him getting a promotion or some shi- stuff and i got mad and told him to leave. I can't believe he really did leave! He never ever does what I ask him too! So don't call him he is halfway across the world so it doesn't matter." I saw the pain leave her eyes and it only occurred to me then, in my 32 year lifetime, that there is a difference in pain and hurt. Pain in the physical stuff. Hurt is the emotion, the loneliness.

**Cammie POV**

I think I hid it well, but it felt like my body was on fire. When Abby brought up the question it got worse. The contractions were starting to get bad, but I kept my mind thinking to fast to even acknowledge them most of the time. I thought of everything and anything to keep the task and hand off of my mind.

Finally 15 contractions later I heard the word push. Before I did my mother grabbed my hand and put the other one on my should. I mouthed the words, "I love you Mommy." I saw her eyes get slightly watery at me calling her Mommy. I hadn't said that since I became a big girl when I was ten. Or there was that time when I was 12 but those were under different circumstances, sad ones. This was happy, well is was suppose to be.

I pushed and pushed some more.

Finally I heard a cry and knew that I only had one more to go. I gave all my strength and after about 20 minutes I heard another cry.

Wolf finished some baby stuff I guess you could say and finally saw he smile, but I still couldn't see my kids, "Hello," I panted reminding her I was over here.

She walked over too me, "A beautiful baby boy. A gorgeous baby girl." She placed them in my arms.

"How about names kiddo."

"I never really thought much about them but I am going with Mathew Zachary for this cute little boy, " I kissed him gently and then I kissed the girl, " For this sweetheart I'm going with um," I had no clue so I said the first thing that came off of my head, "Bella Abigail Goode."

"Squirt you're going to name her after me?" Abby said with her mother open and smiling. I nodded and smiled back.

"Zach did it last time, but do you want to fill out the birth certificate."

"Why not?" I handed the boy to Mom and the girl to Abby.

Just to know that I had not forgot anyone I put Rachelle as the middle name and then I put the Abigail part. For Mathew I put Parker then Zachary. just because I put it on a piece of paper doesn't mean they have to have four names. I then showed the certificates to Mom and Abby. Before falling swiftly to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Abby and Mom had offered to take care of them for a while till I got back on my feet. I told them no I really want to prove not just to them but to myself that I can do this. I took about four extra weeks off of work. I bought diapers and two bassinets to make shift as cribs until I could turn the office into a better nursery. They slept in my room. There was no point me sleeping in my room because I never got any sleep.

It was about three weeks after they were born. It was three am and Mathew had woke up crying which caused Bella to wake up. I went into the living room and sat in the rocker, rocking Bella went to sleep first with a small baby noise. Matt here, on the other hand, literally, just stared at my with those chocolate brown eyes like Zach. He wasn't even crying anymore. The only problem is that he had a huge chunk of my hair, which I had let grow relatively long, in his tiny hand and he had a good grip. I was afraid if I took it out of his hand he would cry and then I would have to babies crying again.

After about an hour Matt was even more awake then me. I could feel my eyes getting heavy, yet he still was just staring. Then I heard the creak of the screen door and there he was. Zach. Zach was home. Both the babies began crying and this time is wasn't a groggy cry it was a shriek cry.

"Sh, Sh, sh, " I said to no avail. Finally after about ten seconds I begged, "Please shut up." Then I got an idea. I walked over to Zach, who had been slowly easing himself into the house, and said, "There your kids."

I took the black duffel bag out of his hands and replaced them with the two babies. I yawned, "Night, nite," walking into the bedroom and plopping on the bed, I didn't even wait to see if Zach had got them to sleep.

I woke to bright light and something landing on me hard, "Mommy. Come on Momma time to wakey wakey!" Madison shouted in my ear.

"Stop," I grumbled.

"Either you get up or I get my widdle sister and brother to come wail in your ear." She threatened, for a two year old she was smart, I had to get Liz to check her IQ.

"I'm up, " I mumbled and stumbled aimlessly to the kitchen. I was surprised to find the kitchen and living room clean. And there in the middle of the kitchen floor was Zach who was putting together the giant puzzle that Maddie had gotten for her birth day.

"Where are the babies?" I questioned.

"In the bassinet. I'm going crib shopping today. I can take the babies and you can sleep."

"Okay," I mumbled, again.

"Oh,yeah." He hopped up and grabbed a plate out of the microwave, and sat it on the table in front of me.

"Thanks," I said cramming the scrambled eggs down my throat. Zach was a good cook, but I was almost as bad as my Mother.

Right then I wasn't sleepy or alone or scared or worried. I had Zach and 3 amazing kids. I knew that it was going to be okay. It would be just fine.

* * *

**NO this is NOT the end, but it is close. The very last chapter will be sometime this week. and the very last chapter will be a shout out chapter.**

**I got each of the names based off of a past or current GG character. Whoever can tell me which name I got from whom will get a shout out.**

**So.**

**Madison-**

* * *

**Bexs child- Ellie-**

**Camille-**

* * *

**Mathew-**

**Parker-**

**Zachary-**

* * *

**Bella-**

**Rachelle-**

**Abigail-**

* * *

**Can you tell me who each name came from, it does have to be in this form or order either. **


	26. Chapter 26

That night Zach and I took the babies to Gallagher. Really Zach did I was kind of mad at him becuase he took them without asking me, but I was really relieved too. After Zach got home and ate supper we were sitting on the couch watching something about politcs and the campagin for president when I suddenly said, "We need to talk."

Zach smirked, I had missed that smirk," Its okay Cam. I'm sorry I left. If you want to give me lecture, you can."

Me give him the lecture? He should be like pissed at me for telling him to leave. Instead of making me made it mad be what? sad? no. relieved? maybe. happy? kinda.

I felt the tears rush down my cheeks before I could stop them, my stomach got butterflies and my heart fluttered. "Zach," I whimpered.

"What?" He asked.

" could you be mad at me? I kicked you out, Zach."

"You didn't kick me out. You told me too leave. I would have went on the mission either way. I thought I was the best decision. It wasn't. I wanted to be there when my kids were born, I really did. I love them. I should have been there. I missed you, I love you," He said softly. Zachary Goode does not cry, he smirks. Not this time. There were tears rolling down Zachary Goodes cheek. Was I dreaming?

"I love you. I missed you too. I missed your eyes, and smirk. I missed your smell, your cocky aditude. I missed the way you and Mad. seem to complete me universe."

"Cammie, I left you scared. I left you afraid, and vunreable. I sorry." Zach said smirking even though his cheeks were wet.

I hugged him. He hugged me. I kissed him, he kissed me. The tide may separte two people, but if their love is strong enough it can bring them back together. Of course in some cases even if the love is stong enough, the tide separtes them and the winds wrecks havoc causing them to never come back to each other. My tide only separted us for two months. My mothers tide seperated her for six years. I used to taking having people I love for granted, but I learned the hard way that the tide can appear out of nowhere.

* * *

**I was thinking about making this a last chapter, since I love the end. But something is still missing so I am making 1 or 2 more chapters. Probably one. Then I have a different, new idea. I got this idea from a few stories and combined them. I have never read a story like the next one I'll have so I hope you like it.**

**Also, Answers**

**Madison- Macey**

**Allie- Ann, Cammies middle name**

* * *

**Bexs child- Ellie- Elizabeth**

**Camille- Cammie**

* * *

**Mathew(matt)- Cams Dad, Mathew**

**Parker- Preston**

**Zachary- Zach aka Blackthorne Boy**

* * *

**Bella- Bex or Rebbeca**

**Rachelle- Rachel just so you know they are spelt differntly becuz they are pronouncced differently (R-U-SH-E-L)**

**Abigail- Abby, Aunt Abby, or Spy Legacy.**

* * *

**Thank you SOOOOOO much for 70! reviews. I never ever thought I would get that many. It would be awsome if we could get to 100 but I am okay with just 75. Although the old saying is "Never shoot for less." So my goal is at least 80 to 90. Thank you so much. My reader mean alot to me.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Cammie POV**

The babies were amazing. After Zach came home, we kind of split up, one night I would wake up the next he would. And in order to keep it truly fair the next night we would both take one child. Of course after awhile we broke the rule and Zach woke up more often while I lat him sleep later. When Zach went on missions I woke up and when he came back he took care of them for however long he was gone. It was a decent system, but I knew something was missing. My sweet heart was missing. Poor Madison hadn't been getting the attention she deserved.

One day after the babies turned two months we took Madison to Carters and the babies to Gallagher. We were suppose to be going on a "date". What Madison didn't know is that we were going on a family date.

"Mommy, Mommy. What are you doin here?" She asked with a little kiddie book in her hand, when she opened the door.

Zach scooped her little body into his arms and smiled, "We told _we were all _going on a date."

"What, I get to come?" She asked in amazment. We must have really not been paying her enough attention, " No babies to watch or take care of or coo over?"

"Nope, just you, Daddy, and I," I said, smiling.

"Well, lets take this to the park," She said skipping on the concrete to the stairs.

After the park, a museum, and face painting we went back to Gallagher.

The park had been fun, we bought hot dogs and she refused to eat the bread with hers. Then she pleaded for candy. After that we read the book and she picked up all the small two letter words. She asked me for all the words she didn't know and she asked Zach, who had a grin permanently attached to his face, what the big words meant.

The museum was cool until she refused to leave and made a scene trying to get out, but before Zach and I could get on to her she started crying and saying she was sorry, blah, blah, blah.

Now she has her entire face painted like a butterfly that is her favorite color, lime green and lavender with light blue dots.

"Mommy why do we have to get those babies?"

I sighed, "Sweetie they are your brother and sister."

"But Mommy they are so so so so so annoying."

"I know but did you know that you were just like that when you were a baby."

"I cried that much?" She asked in dis belief.

"Some times you cried more than that, and it always took me forever and ever to get you asleep," Zach said.

"Well why now its only 4."

"We want to get something done," Zach said.

"What? Oh you want to get them killed okay," She assumed, I gasped, Zach just stared.

"Sweetie they are innocent babies. WE would not kill them not matter what," Zach said sternly.

"But," Madison started, then whispered, "they make you not love me."

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"You never say you do in anymore." She said.

I pulled the car over and said, "Get up here," I a very soft voice.

"What is it?" She said while climbing into the front seat.

I used to fingers to pick up her chin and make her eyes look at mine, "Those kids are mine and Daddys. You are mine and Daddys. I know that you may not be happy, but Daddy has to go to work and little bitty babys have got to have a lot of attention, but Daddy and I are going to try our bestest to spend more time with you, I promise. We love all three of you the same, your my little girl," I said with tears seeping into my eyes.

Then Zach put his arms around both of us and it became a group hug when Zach and I kissed it became to much for Madison, "Eww I getting back in the back, lets go get the brat- lets go get my brother and sister, my broster, haha,"

We got our pictures took later that day and Madison held both her brother and sister, one at a time. She actually smiled when Belle grabbed her hair, we got a picture too prove it.

* * *

"Oh my gosh," I screamed hugging her as tight as possible, before long Macey and Liz were hugging too. "Missed you so much, Bex, you have no clue," I said.

She smiled and then frowned, " I missed you too, " She said hugging all of us again.

"Let me see," Macey suddenly said, " I want to see the baby."

"Okay one sec. Bring her in Grant," That is right. The Grant from Blackthorne, instead of becoming an assassin he quit, left, Blackthorne and became a spy. Bex met him on her first mission back after the baby.

She was even more pretty than pictures. She was an exact copy of Bex, except she had lighter skin and those green, green, did I mention neon green eyes. It made her dark brown hair really pop.

"Hey you know what?" Grant said, " We need a name for us."

"What like instead of saying all of your names just one name, a group name?" Liz asked.

"Exactly," He answered.

"I got it, " I said, " the Gang."

"I like it," Macey agreed.

"Fine with me," Bex approved.

"Like I care," Zach smirked.

"Perfect," I smiled, "Everything is perfect."

* * *

**Other stories to read while I start the next FanFic.**

**1) My Fictionpress. I write original stories and some are quite good. I would really like your opinion on this. They are about a variety of things: Cutting and a bad past, Spying, A dead father and his daughter uncovering his deep dark secrets, and I have a few more. I am under the same name. Also check out my other Fanfics  
**

**2) Any stories by the following people : Cameron R. Goode, This-is-my-permanent-username, spacenut, callmoicrazy, ZammieGoodeForever**

**3) Things I haven't read, but want to read, so check them out: Splendora-C.A.M- McGonagall, Zammielover, Iamme03, Ktclaire99.**

* * *

**I want to thank anyone who had follwoed me through this story and I want to super thank you if you have followed me through both of the stories: I can't list everyone or get even close, but here are the names that I think kind of stick out the most: wouldn't-wanna-be-anyone-but-me, Call Moi Crazy, Slendora-C.A.M-McGonagall, ShimmeryDiamond, Ktclaire99. I am sorry if I didn't mention stricly you but I have 70 reveiws and I didn't want to type all 70 those are just the people i can remember without looking at the reveiw page**

* * *

**Can I get 80 reviews and yes the story is offically over, so follow me in order to find out what story i am coming out with next and plz go check out my Fictionpress with a extra good story on top :)**


	28. Chapter 28

I started a new fanfic if you don't already know, the name is Who Are You? its on my profile


	29. Chapter 29

This takes place when Zach came home and Cammie got up the next morning.  
I woke to bright light and something landing on me hard, "Mommy. Come on Momma time to wakey wakey!" Madison shouted in my ear.  
"Stop," I grumbled.  
"Either you get up or I get my widdle sister and brother to come wail in your ear." She threatened, for a two year old she was smart, I had to get Liz to check her IQ.  
"I'm up, " I mumbled and stumbled aimlessly to the kitchen. I was surprised to find the kitchen and living room clean. And there in the middle of the kitchen floor was Zach who was putting together the giant puzzle that Maddie had gotten for her birth day.  
"Where are the babies?" I questioned.  
"Okay," I mumbled, again.  
"Oh,yeah." He hopped up and grabbed a plate out of the microwave, and sat it on the table in front of me.  
"Thanks," I said cramming the scrambled eggs down my throat. Zach was a good cook, but I was almost as bad as my Mother.  
I realized that I couldn't do this, I couldn't pretend like nothing happened. We had to talk this through,"Madison do you mind running up stairs for a little Dad and I need to talk."  
She nodded and zoomed up the stairs, blowing a kiss in my direction.  
"Cammie I'm sorry," Zach said looking like he really was sorry.  
"Zach its not that simple," I began, but was cut off by Zach,"These kids are amazing already, I missed them so much, not knowing anything and I missed you and," There was a stressed tone in his voice and I looked up to find big tears swelling in his eyes,"I sorry, I left you when you needed me and I shouldn't have I made a terrible mistake."  
"Oh Zach," I began, "Its my fault too, I told you to leave and I am sorry. I, I just didn't think you would you never do what I tell you to do."  
"Hey, can I call the baby sitter, it can be just me and you at dinner tonight."  
I nodded.

* * *

We went to some upscale rich people restaurant I did enjoy the view I had missed Zach more than I could ever began to explain. I took the first few mintues gaping at him and the next few touching his hair, I should've been eating appetizers, yet we found it hard to keep our hands off each other.

When the pathetic dinner was over we went to the car, slid the console up and made-out like teenagers.  
At some point we got in the back seat, and I think you can guess the rest.  
On the ride back, two hours after we should've been back Zach said,"I missed you," He scooted me over and put his arm around me.  
"I missed you more," I kissed his cheek. Then I came up with a really good question, "When can we start working on baby number four?"  
"Soon," He promised.  
I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Promise, never to do that again?"  
"I promise,"Zach chuckled.  
"Case closed," I said which just made Zach laugh again.  
**Want me to add more? If so what? This is all I could come up with and some of it is from the story.**


	30. Chapter 30

"Zach," I complained, " I feel old."

"Me too," He agreed, "Hey your Mom is 62 next month."

"Don't remind me. Its just so nerve racking, I mean I am 39."

"I'm 40 and still hot."

I laughed.

"Hey there here," He said getting up to open the door, seeing four teenager.

"Hey guys," He hugged them.

"How was your first semester Em?" I asked our youngest and fourth child. She was just a year younger than the twins, but a lot tinnier.

"Fantabulous," She answered twirling in the kitchen and managing to knock the fake flowers off the table, at least the vase was plastic.

"It was okay, but there are only like twenty guys," Matt complained.

"There will be more next year as long as this year goes well," I said,"At least it wasn't like last year."

"Don't remind me," He sighed, he was the only boy last year.

"How about you Bear Bell?" Zach asked.

"It was alright, I guess. People have problems with me they like to make fun of my curly hair, because they all seem to have straight hair. But after I did that Launcher move on them they stopped."

Matt laughed," That was funny," He grabbed his sisters luggage and began going upstairs.

Now Madison was the only person left. She was the rebel of the family right now. Last semester she had sneaked out of Gallagher, used a fake drivers license, and got drunk. She was still grounded, and would be until July of summer vacation, because we could only ground her when she is home.

"Hey you and Dad met when you were 16, can I get a boyfriend at 16."

"Absolutely not," Zach about scream.

"Look if you were to find someone and like them like Zach and I love each other, at that point we would see. But they have to be a boy from Gallagher, no outsider. I learned that the hard way."

"She nodded."

"Your still grounded. So phone, IPod, fake license, and anything else."

She emptied of her pocket and in the left was her phone and fake license, in left back pocket was the IPod and in the right front pocket was something that shall go unnamed Lets just say it caused Zach and I too gasped and she said a curse word. It is something that no SINGLE teen or any teen should have, totally not a girl. Then she pulled something out of her back right pocket that made us also gasp. This wasn't for teen, but possibly for women.

"I didn't mean to do that," She whispered.

"Well to bad. If I have to I will implant a camera inside of you, but there will be no doing the purpose these objects is made for, you are not that dumb understand? Oh yeah your grounded this Christmas vacation and all of the summer vacation oh yeah and spring brake.

"You can't," She yelled.

"Too bad, I just did," I yelled back, "Now throw it away."

"Fine," She yelled making her way upstairs.

"Mom, Dad, I have a question," Emily said coming out of the kitchen with a coke in her hand.

"Yes," Zach said trying to take this one since I had the last one.

"If I didn't want to become a spy do I have to?"

"Of course not. We aren't ever going to force you to become something you don't want to be. You can do anything you want."

"Oh, okay that was easier than I thought," She said and went upstairs also.

"Well there defiantly teens," I said as we both laughed.

* * *

**What do ya think. Goode? Bade? What do think the unnamed object is? It is not that it is unnamed but typing the word just felt kind of weird. Unless you can come up with something else it could be? Can you guess what they were? Lets say they kind of in a way work together, maybe, okay not really but the opposite genders use them for the same purposes, kind of, wow that sounds strange, Review? **


	31. Chapter 31

hey guys so I know I told some other people from different stories but the nest story in this series is out. Its about the Goode children as teens and their dramatic journey so be sure to check it out. Sorry I didnt get this up eairler


End file.
